Edward, Paul and Bella Oh My!
by Cats n Books
Summary: What happens when Edward schemes a plan involving Bella, Paul and some fun!  LEMON! RATED M FOR A REASON!


Paul watched Bella as she walked along the shadows of the forest as she walked to the treaty line from Jacobs. He licked his lips as he hungrily groaned. It was bad enough that Leah was in heat. Otherwise he wouldn't even _look_ at Bella, but no. He was a wolf, and he was going to mate with that leech-lover even if he would be damned to hell. Leah's smell went up his nose and he tensed. _'Well, I'll be damned.' _He followed Bella, right up to the treaty line when he finally pounced. He slammed her into a tree and kissed her full-force. Apparently she thought it was Edward, because she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Wait, you're not Edward." She breathed, and then shoved him back. "Pervert!" She screamed, and Paul laughed.

In three strides, he grasped her wrists and he pressed them against his back. "What's the rush, Bellie-Boo?" An icy stench filled the humid Forks air. He pulled her across the treaty line, making sure Edward could not see her.

"Bella?" Edward called, walking dangerously close to the treaty line. "Bella, Hun, where are you?"

"Edward!" Bella yelled, but Paul covered her mouth so it turned to a muffled whisper.

"Bella!" Edward was centimeters away from stepping over. "Why is Paul with you?" Paul thought graphic images, some to graphic to be real. Edward gasped, gasped and that gasp turned into a snarl.

Paul let Bella go, and Bella flew across the treaty line into Edward's arms. "Edward, I was so scared." She breathed, half sobbing. He pushed her back into a rough tree. "What..?"

"You betrayed me!" He yelled at her, and she stared at him in horror.

"What did I do?"

"Graphic things too horrible to mention." He spat, rolling his golden eyes.

"Like?" she prompted, sitting up. Edward took a deep breath.

"You had sex with that mangy dog named Paul!" he snapped.

"No!" She stammered, standing up and gathering Edwards's shirt in her hands. "I would never do that."

"Bella, images like that don't appear out of nowhere."

"Well, maybe I wanted to get seduced." She said sarcastically. "Maybe I wanted to have puppies!" Edward grimaced.

"Excuse me, but I'll take the human." Paul interrupted, pulling Bella toward La Push. Bella frantically reached for Edward, but he let her go.

"You know, I think I'll watch you two." Edward smirked. "From now on, I'm your supervisor."

Paul, quickly catching on, smirked deviously and said "Oh yes, we do need someone to watch over us, we are so naughty. Isn't that right, Bella dear?" He waggled his eyebrows at her before pulling her into an intense kiss, making sure Edward could see what was going on. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and ripped her shirt.

She didn't have time to react before he pushed her into Edwards's arms, smirking deviously. "My turn to be the supervisor, Eddie boy." He said, ripping Bella's shirt into tiny strips. She frantically clawed at his wrists, trying to break free.

Edward slid his hands up the back of her shirt, teasing her by pressing on the thin metal wires that clutched it tight. She broke the kiss, and covered her face. "Don't please!" She begged, pushing Edward's teasing hands away.

"Aw, Bells, don't you want to play?" he breathed, his cool mint breath washing over her face. She relaxed, and Paul pulled her over.

"Don't!" she choked as Paul held her in a choke hold. Edward slid off her denim jeans, and she pulled away. "Please, I don't want Paul to be in with us...this way!" Edward cocked his head, and said darkly, "This is what happens to naughty girls, Bella. And you've been _very_ naughty." He kissed her inner thigh, light feathery kisses that made her gasp for more. "Please-"Paul began sucking her neck, making her arch her back as Edward grasped her breasts. "Naughty Bella…" Murmured Paul, nipping her earlobe.

"You smell luxurious." Paul breathed in her ear, rubbing her jaw line tenderly. She punched Paul, then desperately looked at Edward for help.

"Just please, only us..." She sobbed, her breath coming in ragged strips. Edward pressed his lips to hers, hungrily wanting more. She turned away, pushing Edward Back, both knowing that she wanted him badly. "I'm telling Charlie!" she bluffed.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Edward smirked. "Naughty little girls get naughty big things. And don't act like you don't want it." He traced the top of her panty line, pulling the elastic back ever so slightly. She gasped, and panted "Fine, you knew I was bluffing and that I want-Ahh!" She cried out as Paul pumped his fingers into her. That was when she stopped caring, stopped thinking about who she was having this with Edward, she just let herself go to the intense feeling her lover and Paul were giving her.

Edward and Paul shared a glance and Paul pushed her to Edward. "Better hurry up, Edward, you need to give my the 10 bucks you promised me..." Edward nodded and carried her into the forest to finish her himself. "Can you hurry up?" A frowning Bella said. "It took you long enough. I thought my eyes would dry up from all those fake tears." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he smirked. "Naughty Bells." He leaned down to kiss her again...


End file.
